<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fixations by spacebubble</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282298">fixations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebubble/pseuds/spacebubble'>spacebubble</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ficlet, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Fixation, Reciprocation Status: It's Complicated, Solid Odo, ambiguously set during some time during the time Odo's a solid lmao sorry bud</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:27:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebubble/pseuds/spacebubble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Odo's noticed Quark's habits long ago - but that was before he got turned into a solid.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Odo/Quark (Star Trek)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fixations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wow has it really been months since I last wrote actual quodo instead of just Quark's hopes and dreams for the pairing, amazing</p><p>anyway, typed this ficlet out in a sitting tonight! it riffs upon various joke posts I've made about Solid!Odo popping a boner for no good reason other than remembering mundane things about Quark that suddenly hit different in his stupid solid body &gt;:3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Odo can't remember how long it's been since he learned about Quark's oral fixation.</p><p>It's an old fact, an early fact, something he's noted for ages in the back of his mind as yet another piece of the endlessly mystifying puzzle of Quark's psyche. </p><p>Because he <i>has</i> observed Quark in disguise before. Occasionally. Not very often. Just enough to see Quark repeatedly dip a finger into the odd drink here and there, or run the tip of his bright pinkish tongue along the rim of a glass, the mouth of a bottle, almost seeming to caress the various surfaces he suspected of being part of some clandestine Changeling, always missing the actual Changeling hidden elsewhere nearby. The wrong liquid, the wrong bottle, Odo in another shape, eluding the inquisitive mouth seeking him out.</p><p>When did it even start?</p><p>Odo suspects it might have been a dream of Quark's, or a nightmare, or some drunken holosuite fantasy. An imagined origin. Otherwise, he would've known. He'd have had to have been there, at the beginning. He would've known the exact moment.</p><p>At least, he think he would.</p><p>Were he still a Changeling.</p><p>It's... challenging, keeping his memories straight and orderly in his new - or old? - humanoid form.</p><p>Never has he been so aware of the passage of time, seconds smearing into minutes, his previous precise mental timekeeping continually losing itself to tangents and stray thoughts. </p><p>Thoughts that often drifted towards -</p><p>Quark walks past him, wearing a different scent than yesterday. His coattails have some kind of shimmering thread woven in the embroidery, metallic, but obviously not metal, that would be ridiculous, not like Quark doesn't make a habit of being ridiculous...</p><p>Odo blinks, his head still turned in Quark's direction, a vague sense of the passing of time hitting him yet again. </p><p>He watches Quark walk away from him, tray of drinks in hand, smoothly distributing the glasses to one waiting patron after the other - Quark must be subbing for one of the waiters, or maybe business was better than usual, or -</p><p>A familiar movement catches his attention.</p><p>In the distance, Quark rounds a corner and turns slightly, side profile, heading towards the last table on his route, one drink left on the serving tray. </p><p>On his way, Quark dips a fingertip into the drink, quick as a flash, a spin at the dabo wheel, the work of a moment.</p><p>He lifts the finger to his mouth, pushes past his lips, and sucks.</p><p>Odo inhales sharply at the sight. </p><p>An uncomfortable warmth rushes through him - his cheeks, his chest - in a fierce bloom.</p><p>His eyes widen. He blinks rapidly.</p><p>The expression on Quark's face briefly morphs into disappointment, then he shakes his head slightly, as if remembering something.</p><p>
  <em>Disappointed it didn't taste like him?</em>
</p><p>Odo thinks about being in Quark's mouth. </p><p>It's not a new thought, but it's thought in a new mind, in a new shape, with accompanying mental images of Quark tasting him and knowing how he tastes, and all the new physical reactions accompanying such thoughts -</p><p>His chair screeches horribly on the floor as he shoves it back, too hasty, too loud -</p><p>All the Ferengi in the bar whip their heads around to look at the source of that horrible noise, and Odo winces in sympathy, in self-consciousness, even though no one else around him seems to have noticed, all absorbed in themselves and their conversations and each other.</p><p>He catches Quark's eye as he stands up, sees the flicker of surprise mingled with irritation at the awful noise, then notices Quark's gaze drift down.</p><p>Instantly, Odo whirls around and walks away, so all Quark can see is his departing back, and nothing more revealing than that, and especially not the redness he's sure must have rushed up to his traitorous, fallible, all too humanoid cheeks.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>